<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Weekend Visit by Tyzulart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002364">The Weekend Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyzulart/pseuds/Tyzulart'>Tyzulart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Shorts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azula (Avatar)-centric, Babysitting, Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Fluff, Happy Azula (Avatar), Izumi-Centric (Avatar), Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Light Angst, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, Parenthood, Protective Azula (Avatar), Slice of Life, Ty Lee (Avatar)-centric, Tyzulaunts, Useless Lesbians, Young Izumi, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, baby Izumi, maiko, tyzula - Freeform, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyzulart/pseuds/Tyzulart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee and Azula look after their niece, Izumi, for the weekend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Shorts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Drop-Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ages relevant for this fic;</p><p>- Izumi, 2<br/>- Azula,22<br/>- Ty Lee, 21<br/>- Mai, 23<br/>- Zuko,24</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mai and Zuko drop Izumi off to stay with her aunts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a peaceful Saturday morning in the Fire Nation capitol of Caldera. Although it was still early when she woke, Ty Lee had no doubt that it was going to be an especially hot day. She could see through the window that the sun was already lying low in the sky and the air was heavy with humidity.</p><p>From where she was lying in bed, she could faintly make out the sounds of Azula running through her firebending forms outside in the courtyard. As she listened, Ty Lee allowed a contented smile to spread across her face. She threw on Azula's red and gold robe and made her way out onto the terrace.</p><p>Ty Lee had secretly held some reservations when she and Azula had first moved into the traditional courtyard house on the edge of the capitol, but now she couldn't imagine wanting to live anywhere else. It was the perfect distance from the Palace to allow both independence and convenience, and what they had lost in modernity they had gained in grandeur. The rock garden she had worried would be boring was actually beautiful and tranquil, and the mossy walls she had thought were unkempt now seemed homely and protective.</p><p>As she reflected on this, Ty Lee settled to sit cross-legged on the terrace. A short way across the courtyard, her girlfriend continued to flow through her firebending forms with unparalleled poise and precision. She trained with total focus and for a few minutes remained unaware of her adoring audience. </p><p>After a while, though, Ty Lee couldn't help but giggle as she watched the furious concentration on her girlfriend's face. Hearing her laughter, Azula dispersed the wave of blue flames she had been guiding and turned to her with a warm smile. </p><p>'Good-morning, Ty', she said, stooping to plant a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek as she stepped onto the terrace. 'I hope I didn't wake you with my training.'</p><p>'Oh no, I'm just up earlier than usual because I was too excited to sleep!', Ty Lee beamed.</p><p>'Excited?', Azula asked, raising an eyebrow sceptically.</p><p>'To spend the weekend with Izumi, of course!'</p><p>Azula nodded knowingly as she loaded two plates with mixed fruit and berries from the terrace breakfast bar. She passed one to Ty Lee as she came to sit next to her.</p><p>'It's not been that long since we saw her last', Azula reminded her.</p><p> 'I know, I just think it's nice that Zuko and Mai are letting us look after her instead of putting her in the palace nursery.'</p><p>'It's certainly interesting', Azula agreed, selecting a berry from her plate and popping it in her mouth.</p><p>'Interesting?'</p><p>Azula nodded as she continued to chew. Besides her, Ty Lee furrowed her brow in confusion.</p><p>'Ty,' Azula eventually continued, 'This is the first time in two years they've brought her to us instead of the nursery. Why do you think that is?'</p><p>'I don't know', Ty Lee shrugged.</p><p>'It's obviously because, up until now, Zuko and Mai didn't trust us to take proper care of her.'</p><p>'What! I'm sure that's not true', Ty Lee said, waving her hand dismissively. 'You're just being cynical, Zula.'</p><p>'Perhaps', Azula admitted, assessing another berry between thumb and forefinger. 'Either way, I think this weekend is a good chance to show that we can be responsible guardians.'</p><p>Ty Lee broke into a determined smile.</p><p>'We are going to be the most responsible guardians ever!', she squealed excitedly.</p><p>Azula chuckled and tucked some loose hairs behind her girlfriend's ear.</p><p>'You're so cute when you get competitive', she purred. Ty Lee blushed lightly as she leant in to receive a soft kiss. </p><p>'There's just one thing I don't understand', Ty Lee said when they eventually broke apart.</p><p>'What's that, darling?'</p><p>'Why wouldn't Mai and Zuko trust us?'</p><p>.............</p><p>'Gee, I don't know, maybe because Ty Lee is the most forgetful person I have ever met and my sister is a literal sociopath?'</p><p>Twenty minutes across the Caldera, Firelord Zuko was pacing nervously back and forth in front of the palace gates. A short distance behind him, his wife was calmly overseeing a handful of guards as they loaded luggage into a palanquin.</p><p>'Zuko, calm down', Mai drawled, her eyes still following the guards. 'I know you're worried about Izumi but it's only for 48 hours. How much damage can they really do?'</p><p>'How can you say that?', Zuko exclaimed. 'Azula infiltrated Ba Sing Se and overthrew the Earth King in less time for Yangchen's sake!'</p><p>Mai just rolled her eyes and leant to pick up Izumi who was babbling happily at her feet.</p><p>'They are my best-friends and, more importantly, your daughter's aunts. It's important they spend time with her.'</p><p>Zuko folded his arms gruffly.</p><p>'I suppose it is nicer for her to stay with them than in the Palace nursery on her own', he reluctantly admitted.</p><p>In Mai's arms, Izumi chattered happily. As Zuko watched them settle in the back of the palanquin, he couldn't help but smile.</p><p>'Come on, we need to drop her off before the Water Tribe diplomats arrive', Mai reminded him.</p><p>With that, Zuko climbed into the palanquin. The palace gates opened and the Royal family began their journey across the Caldera to Ty Lee and Azula's house.</p><p>..........</p><p>'Are you sure that's everything?', Ty Lee asked, nervously rifling through a bag of Izumi's things.</p><p>'Yes', Mai deadpanned.</p><p>'Are you sure you're sure?'</p><p>'Yeah, are you sure?', Zuko whispered, anxiously glancing over at his sister.</p><p>Azula was stood besides Ty Lee with her arms folded, following Izumi with narrowed eyes as she stumbled around the courtyard.</p><p>'I am sure that is everything', Mai groaned, a slight note of frustration growing in her voice.</p><p>'Wait!', Ty Lee said suddenly, 'Her fireblanket isn't in here!'</p><p>'Actually, Izumi hasn't started firebending yet', Zuko grumbled, bracing himself as a cruel expression lit up Azula's eyes.</p><p>'What, not at all?', she said, her voice unbearably false and sweet. 'I thought you said she had the spark when she was born?'</p><p>'She did', Zuko snapped defensively. 'She's just a late bloomer. It's not a problem, I mean, I didn't firebend until I was four.'</p><p>'How could we forget', Azula smirked. 'I'm pretty sure that's the reason dad insisted on having another child.'</p><p>Mai placed a restraining hand on her husband's chest as he took a determined step forward.</p><p>'I think we should get going', she said hastily, steering Zuko back towards the waiting palanquin. 'Don't forget you can reach us by hawk if you need anything.'</p><p>Ty Lee picked up Izumi and held her lovingly against her chest.</p><p>'Say bye bye, Zumi!', she cooed.</p><p>'Ba-ba!', Izumi imitated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Conversation and Lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azula and Ty Lee worry about what to feed Izumi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Okay, now what?', Azula asked, a slightly nervous expression creeping over her typically composed face.</p><p>Her and Ty Lee were sat on the terrace opposite Izumi. The toddler was babbling happily as she attempted to put her foot in her mouth.</p><p>'We play with her! Maybe take her for a little walk, talk to her a bit-'</p><p>'About what?', Azula said sceptically. 'She doesn't read the news, she hasn't traveled. It's going to be a pretty one-sided conversation.'</p><p>'Just talk to her in baby talk', Ty Lee chuckled, watching with a smile as Izumi struggled to get to her feet. 'You know, cutesy noises and stuff.'</p><p>'Absolutely not', Azula retorted. 'Baby talk inhibits natural speech development and is an unnecessary crutch for less capable babies.'</p><p>Izumi chose this moment to gargle gleefully and stumble towards her aunts. After a few staggered steps forward, she fell happily into Azula's lap.</p><p>'Izumi, it is impolite to invade someone's personal space without first asking permission', the firebender drawled. Besides her, Ty Lee just laughed, watching with adoration as Azula's hard expression gradually softened to a cautious smile.</p><p>'Permission!', Izumi repeated excitedly, reaching out to grab her aunt's finger with her tiny fist.</p><p>'See, you don't need baby talk, do you? You're the smartest, most capable baby ever born. After myself, of course', Azula said thoughtfully.</p><p>Izumi laughed and clapped her hands together in response.</p><p>'You're going to have so much fun with Auntie Ty and Aunt Azula', Ty Lee cooed, scooting closer to her girlfriend so she could bop Izumi's nose.</p><p>..........</p><p>'Come on, Izumi! Here comes the flying bison! Open wide!'</p><p>Izumi shook her head and recoiled as Ty Lee presented the spoon of baby food.</p><p>'I don't think she likes this food', Ty Lee fretted. In her high chair, Izumi just scowled and pushed away her bowl.</p><p>'Well that's what Mai and Zuko left us', Azula sighed from the other side of the dining table, barely lifting her gaze from the scroll she was reading.</p><p>'There has to be something else we can give her,' Ty Lee pleaded, 'Look, she hates it!'</p><p>Noticing her girlfriend's concern, Azula rolled her eyes reluctantly put down her scroll.</p><p>'Fine, I'll cut her some fruit.'</p><p>'Can toddlers have fruit?', Ty Lee asked, her expression suddenly very anxious.</p><p>'Of course they can', Azula said, dismissively reaching to select a piece of fruit from the bowl in the middle of the dining table.</p><p>'No, Zula I'm serious! I think I read somewhere that the vitamins in some fruit can be bad for development, like they're too acidic or something.'</p><p>Azula faltered.</p><p>'Ty that is absolutely absurd. I mean, that can't possibly be true. Can it..?'</p><p>Ty Lee shrugged and glanced over at Izumi.</p><p>'Do you really want to run the risk of telling Mai and Zuko we poisoned their daughter with overly acidic fruit?'</p><p>Against her better skills of logic, Azula dropped the fruit back into the bowl and fixed Ty Lee with a concerned look.</p><p>'Well, what else can a two year old eat?', she asked in a quiet voice. </p><p>Ty Lee and Azula stared at one another with growing concern, both suddenly feeling extremely doubtful about every food group they had ever encountered. Before they could agonise any further, however, they were interrupted by a little voice.</p><p>'Gummies! Gummies!'</p><p>Azula and Ty Lee turned back to Izumi. She was making an excited grabbing motion, her eyes fixed on Ty Lee's candy jar across the room.</p><p>'You want some fire gummies?', Ty Lee asked, following the toddler's gaze.</p><p>She looked over at Azula for confirmation. Her girlfriend just gave a sharp laugh.</p><p>'Seriously, Ty? You wouldn't let me give her fruit but you're perfectly okay with letting her eat candy for lunch?'</p><p>'I've seen Zuko give them to her before', Ty Lee reasoned, 'So it must be okay.'</p><p>Azula just rolled her eyes as she passed the candy jar across the table to her girlfriend.</p><p>'I don't think Mai would be very impressed that we're feeding her daughter fire gummies by the handful.'</p><p>'Mai doesn't need to know', Ty Lee said, handing a few loose red gummies to the toddler. Izumi squealed with glee and immediately stuffed two into her mouth. </p><p>'Besides', Ty Lee continued, 'We're her aunts. It's our duty to give her all the things her parents deny her.'</p><p>'I suppose you're right', Azula chuckled, plucking one of the candies out of the jar for herself. 'Agni Ty, when did you get to be such a terrible influence?'</p><p>Ty Lee just winked.</p><p>'Must be all the time I spend with you, Zula.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Turtleduck Meet and Greet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izumi wants to meet the turtleducks in the garden pond</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'I don't know why Mai and Zuko complain so much, parenting is so easy!', Ty Lee laughed.</p><p>Her and Azula were walking hand in hand as they followed Izumi in a slow circuit around the garden. Azula chuckled under her breath and squeezed Ty Lee's hand in her own.</p><p>'I'm not surprised to be honest, I've always suspected that they exaggerated the extent of the challenge. Plus, we're obviously the superior couple.'</p><p>'Of course', Ty Lee winked.</p><p>A few steps ahead, Izumi had come to a stop in front of the turtleduck pond.</p><p>'Quack, quack, quack!', she babbled excitedly.</p><p>Ty Lee smiled warmly, leaning her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.</p><p>'We're going to make great parents one day, right? Zula?'</p><p>'One day', Azula chuckled.</p><p>She pulled Ty Lee closer by her waist, a mischievous smirk playing on her lips. After quickly tucking a loose strand of her braid behind her ear, Azula kissed her passionately.</p><p>Ty Lee melted and entwined her hands through Azula's hair, a deep blush spreading across her cheek. When Azula finally pulled away, her girlfriend was breathless.</p><p>'I love you, Zula', Ty Lee managed to stammer.</p><p>'I love you, t- wait, where is Izumi?'</p><p>Azula practically threw her girlfriend aside as a colossal wave of panic rose in her chest. Her eyes darted across the garden, searching for a glimpse of the girl's red robes or raven hair. Besides her, Ty Lee was growing equally flustered.</p><p>'Izumi!', Ty Lee called, her heart racing. 'Flameo, flameo, flameo!'</p><p>She turned to run back the way they came but stopped short at the sound of her girlfriend's voice.</p><p>'Ty, I found her, she's over here!'</p><p>'Oh thank- How the flameo did she get over there?!'</p><p>Ty Lee's eyes widened in disbelief as she came to stand beside her girlfriend at the edge of the turtleduck pond. Izumi was sat on the small island in the centre of the pool, giggling and waving. Azula and Ty Lee just stood dumbstruck at the water's edge.</p><p>'She must have swam into the middle?', Azula stammered, her jaw ajar.</p><p>'Impossible, two year olds can't swim', Ty Lee said, unable to take her eyes off of the toddler. 'Besides, she's bone dry?'</p><p>Izumi just quacked joyfully as a triad of turtleducks swam past her, blissfully unaware of the joint heart attack she was giving her aunts.</p><p>'But if she didn't go in the water, how-?'</p><p>'Zula!', Ty Lee exclaimed, wringing her hands in distress, 'It doesn't matter how! Just grab her before she falls in for real!'</p><p>Still somewhat dazed, Azula hesitantly began to wade into the pond. The water was up to her waist by the time she was close enough to the island to grab Izumi. As she trudged back toward's the water's edge with the toddler on her shoulders, Ty Lee's face flooded with relief.</p><p>Once Azula placed her on dry land, Izumi immediately staggered forward into Ty Lee's waiting arms.</p><p>'Zumi!', Ty Lee cried with relief, 'Don't do that! You could have fallen in the water!'</p><p>The toddler just giggled gleefully and nestled closer against her aunt.</p><p>'I don't understand it,' Azula muttered, summoning a small blue flame in an attempt to dry her clothes. 'We looked away for literally ten seconds.'</p><p>'Thank God she didn't get hurt', Ty Lee sighed, finally releasing Izumi. The little girl stumbled up the garden as though nothing had happened, curiously chasing a spider fly.</p><p>'Seriously though, how did she get all the way over there?', Azula wondered, following her niece with a watchful amber eye.</p><p>'Maybe she hasn't been able to firebend yet because she's actually a waterbender', Ty Lee mused. 'It's the only logical explanation.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ty Lee and Azula take Izumi to the market</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Zula...? Azula! Come quick!'</p><p>'What, what is it!?', Azula cried, instantly abandoning her work and skidding into the room.</p><p>In the ornate sitting room of their house, Ty Lee was sat opposite Izumi holding a paper windmill. The toddler chuckled gleefully as Azula entered, still swiping at the toy in her aunt's hand. As she frantically looked between her girlfriend and her niece, Azula's panicked expression quickly turned to one of irritation.</p><p>'Agni Ty, don't shout like that! I thought something had happened to her.'</p><p>'Something did happen!', Ty Lee cried defensively. 'She was smoking!'</p><p>'Well tell her to stop, it's a nasty habit', Azula drawled, crossing her arms.</p><p>'I'm serious, Zula! We were playing with the windmill thing and smoke came out of her nose!'</p><p>Azula pulled a sceptical expression and crouched down to assess Izumi. Her cheeks were slightly rosy, which wasn't strange given the heat of the day, but other than that she looked completely normal. Sleepy, even.</p><p>'I don't see what the problem is', Azula shrugged. Izumi just gargled happily and reached out to grab Azula's nose.</p><p>'You don't believe me, do you?', Ty Lee scowled, crossing her arms.</p><p>'Of course I believe you', Azula chuckled, moving to sit besides her girlfriend. 'Firebending babies often smoke or spark from time to time. It isn't anything to worry about.'</p><p>'Well how was I supposed to know that?', Ty Lee exclaimed. 'None of my family are benders! I just saw smoke and panicked!'</p><p>'I suppose that is a rather keen parenting instinct', Azula chuckled. Besides her, Ty Lee continued to pout.</p><p>'Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you', Azula continued, softly brushing Ty Lee's bangs to one side. 'I was just worried something bad had happened.'</p><p>'I know', Ty Lee mumbled, half-heartedly spinning the toy in her hand. Izumi giggled with delight as the paper arms twirled round. 'Are you sure nothing is wrong?'</p><p>'Positive', Azula said soothingly.</p><p>For a few minutes, Azula sat and watched contentedly as Ty Lee and Izumi continued to play with the paper windmill. She smiled cautiously, her heart melting as she noticed how gentle and reassuring Ty Lee was with the little girl.</p><p>'We should buy her something', Azula mused eventually. 'So she has a toy to remind her of us.'</p><p>'Zula, that's such a cute idea!', Ty Lee beamed. 'I was going to go to the market a bit later to get a few bits, so I'll have a look then.'</p><p>'Why not go now? We can take Zumi and let her pick something herself'.</p><p>'Don't you have some work to finish up?'</p><p>Azula just waved her hand dismissively and turned to her niece.</p><p>'Do you want to go and select a new play-thing?', she asked. The little girls eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. 'Well, that settles it.'</p><p>Ty Lee couldn't help but stifle a laugh. It always amused her to think that her girlfriend used the same tone to address their niece as she used for grown diplomats. Azula caught her smiling and fixed her with a confused look.</p><p>'Everything alright, Ty?'</p><p>'Of course', Ty Lee beamed, planting a kiss on Azula's cheek. 'Let's go to the market!'</p><p>..............</p><p>The Shu Jing market was not as prosperous as the larger market outside of the Palace, but it was still Ty Lee's favourite in the Caldera. It was only a short distance from her and Azula's house and it was much more intimate and artisan. On a typical day, the market would be bustling with expensive imports from the Earth Kingdom, delicious delicacies from the South Pole, and everything in-between.</p><p>Today, however, the market was uncharacteristically quiet. The few vendors that remained open lounged sleepily by their stalls, reclining in the shade to avoid the oppressive heat of the sun. Even so, the courtyard remained as vibrant as ever. The aroma of spices and oils drifted through the marketplace and Izumi's eyes widened with curiosity as she looked up at the colourful bunting and swaying lanterns. </p><p>'Right', Azula said, her eyes already scanning the courtyard. 'I count six open stalls, three of which seem to sell toys. Of those, only two appear to be age appropriate for Izumi. The most optimal shopping route thus necessitates that we approach in a counter clockwise motion and- Ty, where are you going?'</p><p>Ty Lee just rolled her eyes and continued walking hand in hand with Izumi.</p><p>'Let's just have a look around', she chuckled.</p><p>Azula's determined expression softened at the sound of her girlfriend's playful laughter. She sighed deeply and stepped forward to hold Izumi's free hand as they continued to stroll through the market.</p><p>For some reason, Azula had never quite grasped the idea of casual shopping. She was far too goal orientated to understand the appeal of browsing and far too sensible to consider buying something impulsively. Ty Lee, on the other hand, had to be forcefully dragged away from every ornament that even remotely caught her interest.</p><p>As the three walked through the courtyard, it quickly became clear that Izumi had not inherited Azula's restraint. She excitedly investigated every stall, babbling happily whenever Azula lifted her up to see the rows of produce or offered her a perfume bottle to smell. Several times, Ty Lee had to swipe her off the floor before she had the chance to thrust her hands into a box of coloured beads or patterned fabrics.</p><p>Unfortunately, it didn't take long for Izumi to get frustrated. She didn't understand why her aunts were stopping her from taking handfuls of whatever she wanted and she became particularly distressed when Azula refused to buy an ornate bottle of fire whisky she had taken a liking to. </p><p>By the time they finally reached one of the toy stalls, Izumi was at the peak of a tantrum.</p><p>'For the last time', Azula said through gritted teeth, 'I am not buying you that fire-whiskey!'</p><p>'Pretty bottle! Pretty bottle!', Izumi wailed, squirming and scowling in Ty Lee's arms.</p><p>'I don't care', Azula hissed, growing more incensed with every cry. 'Alcohol is not for children!'</p><p>'Good to see some parents are still setting a good example', the stall vendor chuckled. He smiled warmly from behind his wall of merchandise, fixing Ty Lee and Azula with a sympathetic look.</p><p>'We're not her parents', Azula muttered, folding her arms with frustration as Izumi let loose another ear-splitting scream.</p><p>'We're her aunts', Ty Lee sighed. Her face was growing flustered as Izumi continued to struggle and strain away from her. The vendor just laughed.</p><p>'She's a tricky age', he sighed, rummaging for something behind the counter. 'But you'll soon learn that the trick with tantrums is to always have a good distraction'.</p><p>As he said this, the vendor walked around the stall and produced a beautiful wooden dragon from behind his back. Izumi stopped crying immediately as her eyes widened with wonder. The toy was of beautiful craftsmanship - it was deep red with ornate gold inlay for the scales. As the vendor wiggled a lever on the dragon's stomach, the wings slowly rose and fell.</p><p>'Wow, Zumi! Look at that!', Ty Lee said with an exasperated laugh. Having completely forgotten the ornate bottle, Izumi clapped her hands excitedly and broke into a wide smile.</p><p>'Impressive', Azula admitted, her own expression gradually changing from an irritated grimace to a relieved smile. 'Do you have any others?'</p><p>'Of course', the vendor smiled, turning back to his stand. 'I have a green one, a blue one, a yellow one, and a few more shades of red.'</p><p>'Well, I think we had better have three', Azula said, reaching into her pocket for her coin purse.</p><p>'Why do we need three?', Ty Lee asked, raising a confused eyebrow.</p><p>'How are we supposed to play dragons with her without our own?', Azula reasoned, selecting the inky blue dragon with icy silver scales for herself. 'Would you like to choose your colour or have me pick one for you?'</p><p>Ty Lee smiled warmly. It melted her heart to think that her girlfriend, the same girl who could make grown men cry at the drop of a hat, thought it was important to buy herself a toy dragon to play with her niece. Not only that, she cared about the colour.</p><p>'I'll have the yellow one, please!', Ty Lee chuckled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Loosely based on my younger brother who would form attachments with the strangest objects at the super market as a kid lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bath Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Azula gives Izumi a bath</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Ah ah ah! Do dragons like water?'</p><p>'No...?', Izumi murmured, looking up at her aunt with big, pleading eyes.</p><p>'Then they don't go in the bath', Azula declared, extending her hand. Izumi pouted and reluctantly handed over the wooden toy. Azula carefully positioned the small dragon on the side of the bath tub, secretly thanking the spirits that her neice was too sleepy to throw a tantrum.</p><p>She and Ty Lee had spent all afternoon playing with Izumi and her new toys. The toddler had chatted happily in between loud dragon impersonations and handfuls of fire gummies. She had been especially enchanted by Azula producing a small jet of blue flame behind her dragon to imitate it breathing fire.</p><p>Once Izumi had started yawning more often than roaring, though, Azula and Ty Lee had decided it was time to get her ready for bed. As her girlfriend took a shower and sorted out some letters, Azula had taken the task of giving her niece a bath.</p><p>Izumi splashed and babbled gleefully as Azula gently lathered her short raven hair with one of Ty Lee's numerous imported oils. She stopped abruptly to pry a deep green bar of soap out of the toddler's hands.</p><p>'Zumi, expensive soap from Ba Sing Se is not for eating', she drawled, placing the bar safely out of her reach. At the mention of Ba Sing Se, Izumi's face lit up.</p><p>'Uncle?', she asked excitedly, turning to look up at Azula.</p><p>'Yes, that's right. Your Great Uncle lives in Ba Sing Se.'</p><p>'Pretty! Pretty!'</p><p>'I wouldn't say so', Azula frowned, watching with a look of amused scepticism as her niece splashed the water with her tiny fists. Her little nose wrinkled with frustration and she made a strange wailing sound. It took a moment for Azula to realise that she was trying to hum a tune.</p><p>'Oh, you mean the song?' Izumi looked up at her aunt expectantly. Azula glanced over her shoulder to make sure her girlfriend was out of earshot before she began to sing in a beautiful, soft voice.</p><p>'It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se but the girls in the city, they look so pretty.'</p><p>Izumi clapped and squealed happily as Azula gently rinsed the suds from her hair.</p><p>'To be honest, I found the girls in Ba Sing Se very plain', Azula mused, 'Fire Nation women are far superior.'</p><p>'More!', Izumi demanded, splashing water over the side of the tub as she rocked excitedly.</p><p>'There's only the one verse', Azula shrugged.</p><p>'No! MORE!'</p><p>Fearing the approach of another tantrum, Azula hastily scanned her mind for something to sing.</p><p>'Two lovers, forbidden from one another, a war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart. Built a path to be together... Do you know how the rest goes?'</p><p>Izumi shook her head innocently causing Azula to break into a rare genuine smile.</p><p>'Secret tunnel, secret tunnel, through the mountain, secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel!'</p><p>Izumi clapped delightedly and looked up at her aunt with a wide smile.</p><p>'Next time you see Uncle Sokka be sure to sing that one for him', Azula smirked. 'It's his favourite.'</p><p>As she spoke, she dipped one hand into the water and began to stir gently. Izumi watched with wonder as her aunt's hand glowed warm and steadily began to heat the water. When Azula stopped, she noticed a slight quiver pulling on her niece's bottom lip.</p><p>'Hey, it's okay', she said in what she hoped was a soothing voice. 'You'll be able to do this too one day.'</p><p>Izumi just continued to look downwards, sitting uncharacteristically still. Azula leant forward to cup her face, tracing a thumb over her cheek.</p><p>'You are so perfect', she whispered. 'Do you know that me and Aunty Ty love you no matter what?'</p><p>The toddler just nodded.</p><p>'Izumi, when you are asked a question you should reply in either the affirmative or the negative', Azula reminded her.</p><p>'Yes', Izumi muttered, a little smile creeping back onto her face.</p><p>'Do you know that I think you're the most intelligent, adorable, and capable little girl in the whole Fire Nation?'</p><p>Izumi began to giggle as Azula tucked her hair behind her ears.</p><p>'Yes!', she said, her eyes twinkling.</p><p>'And is aunt Azula ever wrong?'</p><p>Izumi thought for a moment before excitedly turning to look back up at her aunt.</p><p>'No!'</p><p>Azula gave a sharp laugh and placed a kiss on Izumi's forehead.</p><p>'Correct, again.'</p><p>At this moment, Ty Lee stepped into the bathroom with a fluffy red towel and an unreadable expression.</p><p>'Come on you little penguin-otter', she chuckled, 'time to dry off and get into your pyjamas!'</p><p>As she wrapped Izumi in the towel, Ty Lee began to hum absentmindedly. Azula's eyes widened as she recognised the tune.</p><p>'Ty!', she hissed, 'Were you stood outside listening this whole time?'</p><p>'Not the whole time...', Ty Lee said shyly, a slight blush growing on her cheek.</p><p>'Agni, this is so embarrassing', Azula groaned, brining her hand over her face.</p><p>'What, why?', Ty Lee laughed, towelling Izumi's hair dry. 'I thought it was adorable! You are so gentle and loving with her. You're going to be such a good mom one day.'</p><p>Azula's face grew hot as she dropped her eyes to the ground.</p><p>'Oh shut up', she stammered, struggling to repress the shy smile spreading on her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much to Averiarose for the suggestion! Sorry if it is pretty short/full of mistakes, I typed this one up pretty quick lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sincerest Form of Flattery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izumi copies her Aunts habits</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only late morning but already the sun was hanging low in the sky over the Caldera. A warm, gentle breeze rustled through the palm leaves and the pillars in the courtyard cast long, cool shadows along the garden.</p><p>Azula, Ty Lee, and Izumi were all sat on the terrace having just had a late breakfast. Azula was finishing a bit of reading as her girlfriend and niece played a short distance away.</p><p>Ty Lee was walking backwards and forwards on her hands for Izumi's entertainment. The little girl clapped and giggled as she watched her do the length of the deck and back twice with ease, only occasionally contorting one leg for balance.</p><p>For some reason, seeing her aunt upside down sent Izumi into a bout of hysterics. Her little eyes widened with awe and she squealed excitedly when Ty Lee, still upside down, dipped on one arm and bopped her nose with her free hand.</p><p>'I see our niece is a fan of acrobatic form', Azula chuckled, glancing up momentarily from the dense scroll in her hands.</p><p>'Must run in the family', Ty Lee smirked, noticing Azula's eyes drifting up and down her body. </p><p>Azula just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the scroll. She would have been convincing in her disinterest had she not forgotten to hide the hot blush spreading across her cheeks.</p><p>'Me next! Me next!', Izumi called, reclaiming her aunt's attention. Ty Lee bridged backwards and bounded upright, a wide smile growing on her slightly flustered face.</p><p>'You want to do a handstand?', she asked. </p><p>Izumi nodded enthusiastically and struggled to her feet. Over the top of the scroll, Ty Lee noticed Azula's watchful amber eyes following the little girl with a mixture of concern and amusement. </p><p>Izumi promptly stuck out her tongue in concentration, slowly bending to plant her hands on the floor. With great effort, she began to determinedly kick her feet behind her, her little face quickly growing red and flustered from the exertion.</p><p>'That's a great try!', Ty Lee chuckled, her smile broadening. The little girl seemed less impressed.</p><p>'No!', Izumi cried, shaking her head furiously. A few hairs fell loose from her topknot and fell in front of her hot little face. 'Up! Up!'</p><p>Ty Lee tried to suppress her laughter at the toddler's frustration, fixing her face into a thoughtful expression instead.</p><p>'Okay, if you want to get upright, you have to put your hands shoulder-width apart, yeah like that! And then you just roll forward and push up with your arms, like this!'</p><p>Azula watched sceptically over the top of her work as Ty Lee demonstrated a seamless handstand. Izumi excitedly attempted to copy her aunt but ended up in a forward roll, much to her annoyance.</p><p>'No!', Izumi shouted, staggering once again to her little feet. She made a few more determined (if bumbling) attempts before Azula finally put down her scroll.</p><p>'You know', Azula said thoughtfully, rising to cross over to where Izumi was sat on the floor pouting, 'It took a lot of practice for Aunty Ty to get that good. Why don't you practice it one more time? I'm sure you've almost got it.'</p><p>Izumi smiled at the encouragement and, once again, planted her little palms on the ground. As she began to waywardly kick her legs, Azula caught her ankles and lifted them upright. Izumi laughed and screamed excitedly as she was pulled up into the perfect handstand.</p><p>'Up! Up!', she exclaimed, shrieking with laughter. 'AunTy! AunTy, look!'</p><p>'That's great, Zumi! You're doing it!', Ty Lee beamed, her heart warming as her niece continued to laugh joyously and babble her name. Izumi had always struggled with the separate pronunciation of 'Aunty Ty',  but Ty Lee didn't mind. She liked the condensed version even better.</p><p>Behind the toddler's flaying legs, Azula fixed her girlfriend with an amused expression, her eyes bright and warm. Ty Lee continued to laugh shyly behind her hands as Azula returned Izumi to the upright position.</p><p>'Wow, Zumi! It looks like you're going to be an acrobat just like me!', Ty Lee beamed.</p><p>'Acrobat!', Izumi copied excitedly, hardly able to stand still.</p><p>'Yeah! You can work in the circus and be the best performer ever!'</p><p>'Somewhere in the royal palace, Mai is weeping', Azula smirked. Her comment earned her a playful smack on the arm from her girlfriend.</p><p>'Oh shut up, Zula. Zumi can be whatever she wants when she grows up.'</p><p>'Well, save me a front-row seat for the first Flying Firelord show', Azula chuckled.</p><p>.........</p><p>'A is for Armadillo-Lion! B is for Badger-Mole! C is for Cat-Deer! Oh, look, what's this one Zumi?'</p><p>Izumi shuffled in Ty Lee's lap, scrunching her eyes and leaning forward until her nose was basically pressed up against the page of the book. Suddenly, her eyes widened with recognition and she beamed up at her aunt triumphantly.</p><p>'D is for Dragon!', she cried knowingly. Ty Lee nodded and stroked the girl's hair, a look of concern growing on her face.</p><p>'I think that Izumi has inherited your family curse', she sighed, reaching around the toddler to turn the page of the picture book. Across the room, Azula's eyebrows raised ever so slightly. She paused for a moment and looked up from the work in her own lap.</p><p>'Really?', she mused. 'I haven't noticed any of the tell-tale signs of psychosis. Mind you, it's harder to detect in children...'</p><p>'No, I meant the other family curse', Ty Lee chuckled, rolling her eyes as Izumi continued to press her face into the pages of the book. 'Bad eyesight?'</p><p>'I don't know what you're talking about', Azula declared. 'My eyes are perfect.'</p><p>'Seriously, Zula? You and Zuko are both as blind as wolf-bats.'</p><p>'That's preposterous', Azula said, waving her hand dismissively.</p><p>Ty Lee just pulled a sceptical face as she looked between her niece and her girlfriend. Both were reading with squinted eyes, their faces so close to the paper that their noses were practically touching the page. She sighed deeply.</p><p>'If Izumi sees you reading like that she's going to copy you and make her eyes even worse', she scolded. 'You're setting a really bad example, Zula.'</p><p>At this, Azula's eyes flickered up. Across the room, Ty Lee challenged her with a determined stare. Eventually, she gave a defeated sigh and placed her scroll down on the table, realising it would be easier to give her girlfriend the attention she wanted.</p><p>'Fine. What do you want me to do, Ty?'</p><p>'Maybe put your glasses on to read?', Ty Lee suggested, ignoring her girlfriend's loud groan. 'Come on, Zula! You're meant to be wearing them anyway and it will show Zumi that it's okay to wear glasses if you need them. Maybe then she won't be all embarrassed about them in the future like you are...'</p><p>'I am not embarrassed', Azula snapped hastily. 'The wearing of glasses simply implies that the wearer is suffering from an optical defect, which I am not.'</p><p>'Agni, Zula, just put on your glasses', Ty Lee snapped.</p><p>Azula scowled but reluctantly got up and retrieved her glasses from a nearby drawer. She made a spiteful show of placing the golden rimmed spectacles on the end of her nose before folding her arms and returning to work. Although she wasn't going to admit it, the lenses did make a serious improvement.</p><p>Izumi, who had been happily chewing on the corner of the book, now turned her attention back to her aunts. Her eyes widened with curiosity as she spotted the golden glasses glinting on the end of Azula's nose. She quickly scrambled out of Ty Lee's lap and stumbled over to where her other aunt was sat cross-legged and surrounded by work papers.</p><p>Ty Lee struggled to repress a laugh as Izumi tumbled into Azula's lap and immediately reached up to grab the glasses frame. Azula, still sulking, sat perfectly still, pretending not to notice the toddler skewing her glasses.</p><p>'For me?', Izumi asked, her gaze fixed on the glasses.</p><p>'Aunty Ty certainly seems to think so', Azula muttered coldly.</p><p>She blinked in sudden surprise as Izumi finally managed to pull the glasses off her face and press them up against her own.</p><p>'Izumi', she grumbled, 'Glasses are not a toy. I need them to see my work, so unless you want to review this important state legislation yourself I suggest you stop.'</p><p>'State legintention!', Izumi called, looking up at Azula through the wrong side of the glasses, an expectant smile on her face.</p><p>'Legislation', Azula corrected. Her tone remained strict but her hard expression was beginning to melt. As her niece continued to naively blink through the lenses, her eyes comically magnified, Azula finally cracked and broke into a genuine smile.</p><p>'She does a pretty good impersonation of you', Ty Lee chuckled, cautiously moving across the room to sit next to her girlfriend. 'She doesn't look as good in the glasses as you, though.'</p><p>Azula's eyes flickered up and soft blush began to rise in her cheeks.</p><p>'You think I look good in my glasses?', she asked tentatively.</p><p>Ty Lee nodded, lightly biting her lip.</p><p>'I do. I think you look really good, Zula...'</p><p>Azula's eyes widened as she noticed the mischievous smirk on her girlfriend's face. She hastily took the glasses out of Izumi's little hands and placed them back on her nose.</p><p>'Time for a nap, Zumi!', she said quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Where There's Smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izumi discovers a new skill inside Ty Lee and Azula's house</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Look, this is what she was doing yesterday!', Ty Lee said excitedly.</p><p>'Not bad', Azula commented, assessing the steady jet of smoke that was trailing out of Izumi's nose, 'She must be pretty excited about something.'</p><p>It was early afternoon and the three had retired indoors to avoid the worst of the day's heat. Azula and Ty Lee were reclining on a stylish sofa, watching amusedly as Izumi stumbled around the ornate living room, waving her wooden dragon and roaring intermittently.</p><p>'You look like a real dragon with all that smoke, Zumi!', Ty Lee chuckled. </p><p>Izumi playfully growled in response before bouncing away, toy in hand. Ty Lee followed the toddler with her eyes, a thoughtful look growing on her face.</p><p>'How come different babies take different times to firebend?', she asked eventually, turning her gaze to her girlfriend. </p><p>'It's a combination of aptitude and genetics', Azula shrugged. 'Same as any skill, some people take a while to pick it up whereas others just have a natural disposition.' </p><p>She summoned a small blue flame at her fingertips as she spoke as though to demonstrate her point. Across the room, Izumi continued to rush excitedly in-between the expensive furniture, leaving a thin trail of smoke behind her. </p><p>'Does that mean Izumi might not be a great bender?', Ty Lee asked in a quiet voice, her face twitching with concern as she watched the little girl fall over and immediately get up. To her relief, Azula just laughed and shook her head.</p><p>'Not necessarily', Azula admitted. 'Don't tell Zuko I said this, but I think she has a very strong spark. She's just too cautious, no doubt because of her father's incessant coddling. When she builds her confidence around fire I have no doubt she'll be very talented.'</p><p>Ty Lee nodded knowingly, leaning sideways to nestle up against her girlfriend.</p><p>'I think Zuko is a great dad', she said thoughtfully, 'He's just a bit over-protective sometimes.'</p><p>Azula nodded, which was about as close as she ever came to complimenting her brother's parenting style. Both of them continued to watch in silence as Izumi bobbed her hand through the air, growling and roaring gleefully.</p><p>'I think I'm going to put on some tea', Azula said after a few minutes. 'Do you want anything?'</p><p>'Oooh jasmine, please!', Ty Lee beamed. </p><p>Azula chuckled and stooped to plant a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead before heading into the kitchen. She had barely poured the water into the teapot when Ty Lee's concerned voice drifted in from the other room.</p><p>'Zula, she's smoking again!'</p><p>Azula just smiled inwardly and popped a handful of jasmine infused tea-bags into the pot.</p><p>'Don't worry, Ty. She's just excited', she called back, her mind already drifting back to a scroll she had been reading that morning.</p><p>'Zula...'</p><p>Azula just rolled her eyes and ignored her girlfriend's anxious voice. She produced a steady jet of blue fire with her fingertips and began to casually boil the water, her eyes searching the shelves for two suitable-sized cups. Before she had a chance to select one, Ty Lee's voice once again interrupted her train of thought.</p><p>'AZULA!'</p><p>Azula clattered the teapot down on the countertop with frustration as Ty Lee continued to call her from the other room, her voice growing in volume and alarm.</p><p>'Agni, Ty, I told you it's nothing to worry ab-'</p><p>As Azula hastily stormed into the living room, her eyes widened with shock. She blinked in confusion, looking between her panicked girlfriend, her giggling niece, and the small orange flames that were slowly working their way up the curtains.</p><p>'What the flameo happened? I was gone for ten seconds! Did Izumi-'</p><p>'AZULA!', Ty Lee exclaimed, her face twisted with panic and impatience, 'Do something!?'</p><p>In one quick movement, Azula crossed the room and extinguished the flames. As soon as she had done this, she turned accusingly to look at Ty Lee. Her girlfriend must have guessed her line of questioning because she quickly threw up her hands in defence.</p><p>'I told you she was smoking and you wouldn't listen to me!'</p><p>'Well, to bend the expression, up until now where there was smoke there was no fire!', Azula snapped, folding her arms.</p><p>'I don't know what happened!' Ty Lee cried in exasperation, her eyes falling on charred remains of the curtains. 'She was playing with the dragon and there was all this smoke and then she sneezed and the next thing I know the curtains were on fire!'</p><p>'Agni, she couldn't have discovered her firebending when we were outside?', Azula grumbled.</p><p>'Firebending?' Ty Lee asked, her eyebrows shooting up in shock. 'You think that she did proper firebending?'</p><p>'I'm not sure', Azula murmured, bending to better assess the extent of the damage. 'Maybe it was just a spark that caught the curtains. But we've got to be careful. Firebending children can get really carried way when they first make fire. If she really produced a flame, even a little one, she might-'</p><p>Azula's voiced trailed off. Opposite her, Ty Lee's nose began to twitch. They locked eyes as the unmistakable scent of something burning began to permeate the room. To their dread, but not their surprise, Izumi had vanished.</p><p>'Oh flameo!', Ty Lee cried.</p><p>.....................</p><p>By the time Ty Lee and Azula had managed to catch Izumi, she had successfully burnt a large number of very expensive ornaments throughout their house. She had stopped waving handfuls of fire just long enough for Ty Lee to swipe her off the floor and hastily carry her outside to the terrace. Azula, who had been anxiously extinguishing the small bonfires throughout their home, rushed out after her girlfriend and slammed the door shut behind them.</p><p>'I don't understand!', Azula cried, exhausted. 'She's never made fire before and now she won't stop making fire! I've never seen anything like it!'</p><p>'It has been an unusually hot weekend', Ty Lee said, breathlessly holding the toddler at arm's length. 'Maybe that unlocked her firebending? Or maybe she was trying to copy you?'</p><p>'That figures', Azula sneered, 'A few days with a real firebender and she's picked it up fast enough. Zuko always was a useless example.'</p><p>Ty Lee managed to put Izumi on the ground just before she sneezed again, sending a ball of hot orange flames three feet in front of her. The toddler just laughed and clapped gleefully as her aunts looked on in utter disbelief.</p><p>'We need to send a hawk to the palace right away', Azula stammered, watching with growing alarm as Izumi excitedly staggered into the courtyard brandishing fistfuls of fire.</p><p>'No!', Ty Lee cried, 'We can't tell them! It would break Mai and Zuko's hearts if they knew that they missed her first time!'</p><p>'Well what do you suggest?', Azula snapped, swiping Izumi off the ground before she had a chance to scorch the flowerbeds. 'It would be my preference to still have my house standing and my girlfriend un-burnt when they come to pick her up this evening.'</p><p>Ty Lee just knotted her hands nervously.</p><p>'You're a master firebender! Can't you keep her from burning things? It's just for a few hours!'</p><p>'I can't stop her from making fire, I can only put it out', Azula sighed, hastily placing Izumi back on the ground and patting at the small holes she had burnt in the shoulder of her robe. 'Didn't Mai pack a fireblanket?'</p><p>'She said she didn't need one!', Ty Lee groaned, slumping into a chair on the terrace. Across from her, Azula tentatively grabbed the back of Izumi's shirt before she had a chance to dash into the garden and terrorise the unsuspecting turtle ducks.</p><p>'Okay, we can do this', Azula muttered, glancing between her panic ridden girlfriend and her pyromanic niece. 'We just need to strategise...'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fire Lily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izumi picks her aunt some flowers</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ty Lee and Azula had spent the last twenty minutes trying (unsuccessfully) to stop their very excited niece from shooting fistfuls of fire across the terrace.</p><p>'This is insane!', Azula cried, dashing to extinguish a smouldering cushion. Izumi scurried between her aunt's legs, giggling ecstatically.</p><p>'I know!', Ty Lee called, swiping Izumi up and quickly dropping her back down as she released another fireball. 'How can we calm her down?'</p><p>'I don't know!', Azula groaned, dispersing a wall of orange flames before they could reach her girlfriend. 'I was never this energetic as a kid, you were always the excitable one! What worked on you!?'</p><p>Ty Lee's eyes suddenly widened and she quickly disappeared into the house. When she re-appeared she was clutching her candy jar.</p><p>'Zumi! Aunty Ty will give you all the fire gummies you want if you stop burning things!', she cried, desperately grinning at the confused toddler.</p><p>'Ty, what are you doing?', Azula exclaimed, snatching the jar out of her girlfriend's hands. Ty lee just blinked.</p><p>'Whenever me and my sisters misbehaved as kids our parents would just give us whatever we wanted until we stopped', she said defensively.</p><p>'Agni, that explains a lot.'</p><p>'What is that supposed to mean!?'</p><p>Azula just rolled her eyes and chuckled, ignoring her girlfriend's spiteful look.</p><p>'Let's re-schedule this argument for when a toddler isn't incinerating our garden.'</p><p>Sure enough, Izumi had tottered away as her aunts had been arguing and started burning the leaves off of various topiary bushes. Ty Lee gave a defeated sigh.</p><p>'Fine', she grumbled, still pouting. 'If you don't like my parenting technique what do you suggest?'</p><p>Azula smirked.</p><p>'The only parenting technique that works - fear.'</p><p>Azula promptly strolled over the where Izumi was marvelling at the small orange flames dancing in her palms. She crouched down carefully, waiting until she was level with the toddler's eyes before she began to speak in a cold, measured tone.</p><p>'Izumi, do you want to go back to the palace with your mother and father later?', she asked, fixing the little girl with an icy look.</p><p>Izumi nodded slowly, the fire shrinking in her hands as she looked up at her aunt's sly smile.</p><p>'Well, you had better start behaving yourself then. If you don't, Aunty Ty is going to sell you to the circus and they're going to take you far away from the palace and make you dance for peanuts. Is that what you want?'</p><p>'AZULA!'</p><p>Ty Lee rushed off the terrace. The little girl's bottom lip had began to tremble and by the time Ty Lee had wrapped her arms around her, Izumi had burst into tears. Azula looked positively stunned.</p><p>'I didn't think she would cry!', she exclaimed, a tortured expression on her face.</p><p>'Of course she's going to cry!', Ty Lee snapped, cradling Izumi as she continued to bawl into her robes. 'Also, why did I have to be the bad guy!?'</p><p>'I don't know!' Azula stammered, her face growing flushed. 'Father always threatened me with stuff like that and I never cried! I just did what he said!'</p><p>'Okay, clearly we need to stop basing our parenting techniques on our own terrible parents!'</p><p>As Ty Lee spoke, Izumi pulled her face away from where it had been buried in her aunt's chest. Her face was red and blotchy and a steady stream of snot was dripping from her nose. Azula grimaced. Forcing her disgust to the back of her mind, she knelt down besides her niece.</p><p>'I'm sorry, Zumi', she said in a soft voice, reaching to smooth the little girl's hair. Izumi sniffled and looked up at her aunt with a pleading expression. 'We would never sell you to the circus.'</p><p>'Promise?'</p><p>'We promise', Ty Lee sighed, fixing her girlfriend with an irritated look. 'Aunt Azula was just being a meanie.'</p><p>Izumi began to laugh as Azula tousled her hair.</p><p>'Meanie!', she giggled, sticking her tongue out.</p><p>'I'll show you mean', Azula chuckled, reaching forward to tickle her niece. Ty Lee smiled as Izumi squirmed and shrieked with laughter. As she waved her hands a little too enthusiastically, she released another wave of orange fire. Azula easily deflected the flames but Ty Lee leapt back in panic.</p><p>'Oh flameo! Flameo!', she cursed, brushing embers from her robes with panic.</p><p>'Flameo!', Izumi cried, excitedly coping her aunt. Ty Lee and Azula exchanged shocked expressions.</p><p>'Oh Agni, that's a bigger problem than the firebending', Azula chuckled, watching with great amusement as her girlfriend's face flooded with horror.</p><p>'Izumi, listen!', Ty Lee said, hastily dropping down to put her hands on the toddler's shoulders. 'That's a word only adults can say, okay? Aunty Ty was just startled, you can't say that word in front of mom and dad, do you understand?!'</p><p>'FLAMEO! FLAMEO!', Izumi cried, excitedly shooting small bouts of fire from her fists as she chanted. All of the colour drained out of Ty Lee's face as she watched her little niece parade around the garden swearing and scorching things.</p><p>'And they thought I would be the one to teach her all the curse words... Way to challenge expectations, Ty', Azula smirked.</p><p>'Oh spirits, Mai is going to kill me!' Ty Lee exclaimed, 'She's going to kill me, Zula! She's going to throw knives at me until I'm killed!'</p><p>'Ty, calm down', Azula laughed.</p><p>'Calm down?! Mai and Zuko trusted us to look after their daughter and all we've done is feed her candy, make her cry, and let her destroy our house. And now... now I've taught her THAT!'</p><p>A short way away, Izumi was still chanting the curse word, stomping triumphantly along the flowerbeds and waving handfuls of fire.</p><p>Ty Lee dropped her head into her hands.</p><p>'You were right, Zula', she said in a small voice. 'They had good reason not to trust us with her.'</p><p>The amused look on Azula's face instantly dropped when she saw how deeply this was affecting Ty Lee. She carefully pulled her girlfriend into a hug, running her hand along her back reassuringly.</p><p>'Hey, Ty, don't cry. It's alright', she soothed, still keeping one mindful eye on Izumi.</p><p>'I just wanted to be a good guardian', Ty Lee sighed, looking up to meet her girlfriend's amber eyes. Azula carefully cupped her face and smoothed a tear from her cheek.</p><p>'You've been fantastic all weekend', she said, a rare earnest expression on her face. 'You've been so responsible and caring, I don't know what I would have done without you.'</p><p>Ty Lee smiled softly as Azula brushed her bangs out of her face. Before she had a chance to say anything, Ty Lee's train of thought was interrupted by a small voice.</p><p>'Don't cry AunTy.'</p><p>She turned to find Izumi looking up at her with a worried expression. She slowly lifted her arms to offer Ty Lee the small bunch of fire lillies she was clutching in her hands. The stems were only slightly burnt.</p><p>'Those better not be my prize fire lilies from the greenhouse', Azula muttered, folding her arms as Ty Lee accepted the flowers.</p><p>'Thank you, Zumi. They're beautiful', Ty Lee said, smiling warmly. The little girl smiled back bashfully.</p><p>'Does this mean you're going to stop burning things and saying bad words now?', Ty Lee asked, fixing Izumi with what she hoped was a stern look.</p><p>The toddler nodded shyly before stumbling back towards the terrace. Azula and Ty Lee watched her calmly settle cross-legged on the floor with a mixture of cautious optimism and surprise.</p><p>'She actually stopped', Azula said in disbelief. 'She stopped for you, Ty.'</p><p>Ty Lee just smiled, inhaling the aroma of her fresh-picked fire lilies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Cover Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mai and Zuko arrive to pick up Izumi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Is she finally asleep?'</p><p>It was late afternoon and Azula and Ty Lee had largely succeeded in keeping Izumi entertained out on the terrace. To their deep relief, Izumi had managed to keep her newly discovered firebending to a minimum as they had played with their dragons and explored the gardens. Now, she was lying on the sofa with her head on Ty Lee's lap, snoring lightly.</p><p>'Thank the spirits', Azula sighed, watching her niece with a faint smile. 'I hope she doesn't burn anything else in her sleep.'</p><p>'Can she do that!?', Ty Lee whispered, a fresh wave of panic rising in her chest.</p><p>'Of course', Azula shrugged. 'I burnt down half the east-wing firebending in my sleep when I was three. Father was so proud.'</p><p>'Zula! Don't say that!', Ty Lee exclaimed, looking down at Izumi with growing concern.</p><p>'I'm sure you're safe, Ty', Azula chuckled. 'She's far too worn out to do any real damage.'</p><p>'Gee, how reassuring', Ty Lee grumbled. </p><p>For a few minutes, the two of them sat in silence. The afternoon was turning into evening and the soft glow of firebugs was beginning to faintly illuminate the corners of the courtyard. Ty Lee smiled thoughtfully and adjusted her arm ever so slightly to stroke Izumi's hair.</p><p>'I know it's only been two days, but it's going to be weird when she goes back to the palace', she sighed.</p><p>'I know what you mean', Azula admitted, looking at Izumi with a distant, wistful expression. 'I almost wish she could stay a bit longer.'</p><p>'Maybe Zuko and Mai will let us look after her again soon', Ty Lee said cheerfully. 'Now that she can firebend they're bound to need some extra help from time to time.'</p><p>'The firebending is certainly a challenge', Azula chuckled, glancing over at the smoking remains of the garden flowerbeds.</p><p>'I'm sure Zuko would love for you to help with her training', Ty Lee said excitedly. Her warm smile faltered as a shadow seemed to pass over Azula's face.</p><p>'I don't think so, Ty.'</p><p>'Why not?'</p><p>Ty Lee furrowed her brow in confusion, watching closely as Azula dropped her gaze to the floor.</p><p>'Zuko will never trust me that much. Spirits know the only reason I get to see Izumi at all is because Mai insists on it.'</p><p>'That's not true', Ty Lee said softly. 'You're great with her, Zula. She adores you.'</p><p>'That's the problem', Azula said darkly. 'Zuko doesn't want her to turn out like me. It's his worst nightmare.'</p><p>'That's ridiculous', Ty Lee said. 'You are the most talented, beautiful, incredible girl I know. Zuko would be lucky if his daughter turned out to be half the person you are.'</p><p>'That's very sweet, Ty, but Zuko's right. I've done terrible things and I can't blame him for wanting to keep his daughter safe.'</p><p>'Agni, Zula! When are you going to understand that you're not the same person you were at the end of the war?', Ty Lee exclaimed.</p><p>Azula blinked at her girlfriend's sudden outburst. Ty Lee just fixed her with a strange look, a mixture of adoration and pain, before continuing in a quiet voice.</p><p>'You're not a frightened kid soldier anymore, Zula', she whispered. 'You're a protective aunt who insisted on buying three toy dragons to play with her niece and girlfriend. The niece and girlfriend who love you very much.'</p><p>'I suppose', Azula said, the ghost of a smile playing on her lips.</p><p>'I know', Ty Lee smiled. 'Izumi loves you Zula, and more importantly, you love her. Zuko is going to be begging you to train her, you just wait and see.'</p><p>........</p><p>It was just growing dark outside as the Royal Palanquin finally pulled up outside of Ty Lee and Azula's house. Izumi was still fast asleep on Ty Lee's lap when her parents arrived. Azula and Ty Lee had been so deep in conversation that they didn't realise Mai and Zuko were there until the door swung open behind them.</p><p>'Hey', Mai said, stepping casually out onto the terrace. 'Sorry for coming through the house, we didn't realise you were out here.'</p><p>'Good evening Firelady Mai', Azula said, greeting her friend with a cool smile. 'Firelord Zuko.'</p><p>'Good evening Azula', Zuko sighed. His sister's commitment to the traditional fire nation greetings had always infuriated him. Azula knew this well.</p><p>On the sofa, Ty Lee just waved with her free hand and flashed a smile, conscious of not disturbing Izumi as she dozed in her lap.</p><p>'Hey guys!', she said in a quiet voice. 'Want me to wake Zumi?'</p><p>'No, that's fine', Mai murmured, taking a seat on the opposite sofa. 'Has she been alright?'</p><p>'She still had all her limbs last time I checked', Azula drawled, moving to sit next to her girlfriend.</p><p>'Great, that means Zuko owes me ten gold coins', Mai chuckled. She flashed a rare playful smile at her husband as he pulled the terrace door shut behind him.</p><p>'Have you guys been arguing much this weekend?', Zuko suddenly asked, tentatively looking between Azula and Ty Lee. They exchanged a confused look.</p><p>'No', Ty Lee said innocently. 'What made you ask that?'</p><p>Zuko just shrugged and went to sit besides Mai.</p><p>'Well, I couldn't help but notice that some of your furniture was burnt...'</p><p>Ty Lee's eyes widened with panic as her mind raced for a plausible excuse.</p><p>'Oh! Yeah well, umm... A hawk flew in through the window and Azula was trying to hit it!', she stammered quickly. 'Yeah! She chased it all through the house, it was crazy.' </p><p>Ty Lee shrugged apologetically as her girlfriend shot her a furious look.</p><p>'Well, it looks like you missed a few times', Mai teased, folding her arms with a smirk.</p><p>Azula just narrowed her eyes in response, visibly struggling to contain her irritation. Her aim was perfect, after all, and she could probably hit a hawk with her eyes closed. Ty Lee covertly squeezed her girlfriend's hand, praying that she would be able to stop herself from reminding Mai of that fact. Luckily, Azula's desire to stay out of trouble overrode her perfectionism.</p><p>'It was a very quick hawk', she eventually hissed, avoiding Mai's taunting gaze. Besides her, Zuko just laughed and shook his head.</p><p>'Agni, Azula. I hope Zumi doesn't inherit your disregard for property when she starts bending', he chuckled.</p><p>'Yeah, here's hoping', Azula said through gritted teeth.</p><p>At this moment, Izumi began to stir in Ty Lee's lap. She blinked sleepily and yawned before looking around contentedly. When her gaze fell on her mom and dad, a broad smile spread across her face.</p><p>'Hey Zumi!', Zuko cooed. Izumi shrieked excitedly and leapt off of Ty Lee, running over to her father's open arms.</p><p>'Daddy! Daddy!'</p><p>'Hey turtleduck', Zuko beamed, his face flooding with relief and happiness. 'I missed you! Did you have a good time with your aunts?'</p><p>Ty Lee and Azula watched with concerned smiles, wary of what the little girl might say or do. Thankfully, Izumi just nodded enthusiastically and giggled. </p><p>'Are you excited to come back to the palace?', Mai asked, a soft smile replacing her typical bored expression as she reached to tuck a stray strand of Izumi's hair behind one ear. At her mother's words, Izumi looked over her shoulder at her aunts, her little face suddenly very concerned.</p><p>'I don't want to go to the circus', Izumi said earnestly.</p><p>'What is she talking about?', Zuko asked, shooting his sister a suspicious look. Azula just shrugged, convincingly feigning utter ignorance.</p><p>'Who knows', she said cooly. 'Children say the strangest things.'</p><p>With this, Mai placed Izumi back on her feet. The toddler babbled excitedly and began to stumble around the terrace with a renewed look of curiosity on her face.</p><p>'Did she eat the food we left for her?', Mai asked, turning her attention back to Azula and Ty Lee.</p><p>'Oh yeah', Ty Lee said, quickly averting her eyes. 'Nothing but nutritious baby food the whole time she was here!'</p><p>Azula dragged her hand down her face as Mai's eyes narrowed. Ty Lee had never been a very convincing liar.</p><p>'We took her to the market and got her some toys', Azula interjected, quickly turning Mai's suspicion to pleasant surprise. 'She seems rather enamoured with them.'</p><p>'You got her a toy?', Zuko asked, narrowing his eyes. 'Why?'</p><p>'She was bored', Azula shrugged.</p><p>'No, I mean, what was the ulterior motive?'</p><p>'To turn your daughter against you and claim the throne for myself of course', Azula retorted humourlessly. 'What do you think? We just wanted to give her something nice.'</p><p>'That's actually really sweet', Zuko admitted.</p><p>'Plus I couldn't stand to watch her play with those cheap toys you left her.'</p><p>'There it is.'</p><p>Ty Lee frowned as Azula suddenly nudged her hard in the side, indicating for her to look over at Izumi. The toddler's nose was twitching, her mouth was slightly ajar, and she was scrunching her eyes. They had been babysitting her long enough to know that she was about to sneeze.</p><p>'Oh Mai, Zuko, look at this new trick!', Ty Lee quickly exclaimed, flipping off the sofa and onto her hands. She drew their attention away from Izumi just as the toddler sneezed a small fireball across the terrace. Azula hastily dispersed the flames, returning to her casual position on the sofa moments before Mai turned back.</p><p>'Oh Ty, you're so funny', Azula laughed, discreetly pinching out a small flame on the end of her sleeve. Izumi just giggled.</p><p>'You mispronounced attention-seeking', Mai drawled.</p><p>Ty Lee let out a deep sigh of relief as she settled back on the sofa. Mai and Zuko seemed completely unaware of what had just happened behind them.</p><p>'So you really didn't have any problems with her?', Zuko asked, clearly keen to turn the conversation back to the welfare of his daughter.</p><p>'Nope', Ty Lee hummed, her eyes still nervously following Izumi as she stumbled towards the courtyard.</p><p>'I'm amazed', Mai admitted. 'She has a tendency to end up in strange places. The guards think it's hilarious.'</p><p>'You don't say', Azula muttered, shooting Ty Lee an icy glance that warned her not to tell the turtleduck pond story. Ty Lee, who had indeed been about to give that exact example, abruptly stopped herself.</p><p>'Nope, she was very well behaved', she said instead. 'Not unusual at all.'</p><p>Azula once again had to force herself to refrain from rolling her eyes. She made a mental note to give her girlfriend a few workshops on convincing lying. Luckily, Zuko and Mai didn't seem to notice Ty Lee's strange behaviour.</p><p>'Any tantrums?', Mai asked.</p><p>'Just one', Ty Lee smiled. 'We went to the market to buy toys and she really wanted to take home this decorative bottle of fire whiskey -'</p><p>Azula had been smiling as Ty Lee told the story, but her amused expression quickly shrank to one of panic as she noticed Izumi stumbling across the courtyard with a devious look in her eye. Azula was all too familiar with that particular expression - she was looking for something to burn.</p><p>'Ty, I think I just saw that squirrel-toad in the fire lily patch', Azula stammered, getting to her feet a little too quickly. 'I'm just going to go scare it off, be right back.'</p><p>Composing her face, Azula got up and walked as casually as she could towards the courtyard. As soon as she was out of Mai and Zuko's line of sight, she began to run. Following the trail of lightly scorched undergrowth, she quickly caught up with Izumi.</p><p>'Zumi!', she hissed, smacking the toddler's burning hand away from an especially flammable bunch of flowers. 'No fire!'</p><p>'Flameo!', Izumi cackled.</p><p>'And absolutely none of that', Azula whispered, quickly putting her hand over her niece's mouth. She briefly considered reminding her that there was still time to sell her to the circus but decided against it. </p><p>'Come on, that's enough burning things. Let's go back and see your parents', she sighed, clasping Izumi's hands with her own to extinguish the small flames that had been growing in the centre of her palms. Before Azula had a chance to turn the little girl back towards the terrace, though, her brother's shadow darkened the courtyard.</p><p>'What are you doing?', Zuko asked, the lightness of his voice failing to mask his clear mistrust.</p><p>'I was just making sure your daughter hadn't fallen into the turtleduck pond', Azula lied smoothly. 'You're welcome.'</p><p>'Are you okay, Zumi?', Zuko asked in a much softer tone. He knelt to look into his daughter's face, searching for some sign of concern, but Izumi just nodded cheerfully. Azula's expression fell into a spiteful scowl as she watched her brother thoroughly check over his daughter.</p><p>'Is something the matter?', she asked, her voice dripping with venom.</p><p>'I'm just making sure she isn't hurt', Zuko said defensively, fixing his sister with a wary look. Azula clenched her fists, suddenly furious at her brother's suspicion.</p><p>'Now that we've established that I didn't shoot your child full of lightning in the ten seconds I was alone with her maybe we can go back to the terrace?', she snarled, turning quickly to storm back towards the house.</p><p>Before she had taken so much as a step forward, though, Azula felt a light tug on the back of her robes. Turning around, she saw Izumi clutching at the red fabric and looking up at her with sad, pleading eyes.</p><p>'Don't go AuntUla', she said quietly.</p><p>Azula blinked, startled by the worried expression on her niece's face. </p><p>'Okay', she said stammered, crouching down opposite Izumi. Before she could say anything more, Izumi had fallen forward and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck. Azula cautiously lifted her own arms and wrapped them around the little girl's back as she nestled closer.</p><p>'I love you AuntUla', Izumi whispered, leaning her whole body up against her aunt.</p><p>'I love you too, Izumi.'</p><p>Azula had responded without a moment of hesitation, but as soon as the toddler pulled away she was reminded of her audience. Zuko was stood behind Izumi, watching the whole interaction with an unreadable expression. Azula's face began to grow hot.</p><p>'Come on, I'm sure you and Mai need to get home', she said quickly, keeping her eyes trained on the ground as she began to cross the courtyard.</p><p>'Azula, wait-'</p><p>Zuko picked up Izumi and promptly caught up with his sister. Catching her by the arm, he looked at Azula with an expression of genuine remorse.</p><p>'Thank you, Azula. For this weekend, I mean. And, look, I'm sorry if I've been untrusting, I just... I just love her so much and-'</p><p>'I know', Azula sighed, raising one hand to stroke Izumi's cheek. 'I know.'</p><p>Zuko just nodded, a soft, genuine smile spreading on his face. The royal siblings had never been especially good at communicating, but for once they found themselves to be at a complete understanding. As Azula, Zuko, and Izumi made their way back up to the terrace, the firelord ran his hand over his chin thoughtfully.</p><p>'You know', he said slowly, 'We have a lot of diplomatic visits coming up this quarter. If it isn't too much trouble for you and Ty Lee, maybe Izumi could visit you some more...'</p><p>In the dark besides him, Azula repressed a shy smile. </p><p>'That would be nice.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys, thanks for all the comments and kudos! Means a lot, I really love hearing from you all lol</p><p>Thinking I will only do one more chapter of this particular fic but I am loving writing about Ty Lee/Azula with Izumi so I would love some suggestions! I really like writing about toddler Izumi but it could be a lot of fun to do some stuff where she is older, maybe early teens idk. Let me know what you think!x</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, this work will have a few chapters which fall within this framework but kinda work as oneshots on their own. Let me know what you think! I will try and update semi-regularly</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>